Sour to Sweet
by lilmischatterbox
Summary: Edward is a dark, mysterious, quiet, guy at Forks High. Bella moves to Forks, and goes to Forks High, where she meets Edward and will changes his world and personality. This will be all human, because it will already be complicated enough. I may possibly
1. New Start

Summary

Edward is a dark, mysterious, quiet, guy at Forks High. Bella moves to Forks, and goes to Forks High, where she meets Edward and will changes his world and personality. This will be all human, because it will already be complicated enough. I may possibly change it later in the story and make them both become vampires…but we will see… I mean if you want it to happen tell me and I may consider it. Same couples b/e j/a e/c e/r. Please R & R, it would be greatly appreciated!

--Please note that I may get some facts about Twilight wrong, but this is my story. Some things that may seem wrong to you are right to me so just go with the flow, go with my story. Only the characters and setting belong to Stephanie Meyer, you know what most people who write twilight stories on say the same stuff. 0o and by the way Stephanie Meyer is the BEST!—

-- 0o and Edward can kind of read minds, his mum was a fortune teller, so he got the mind reading part from her, he can only mind read one person at a time… I promise everything will be explained later in the story--

Bella POV.

I stepped out into the fresh crisp air of Forks, Forks were I was born. It had been ages when I had last been here. When I was little I used to live here with my Parents, Charlie and Renee until they got divorced. Mum and I moved to Phoenix, and I only came back for a couple of summers, then I just stopped coming. Mum and her new boyfriend Phil would be travelling, around as Phil, who plays Baseball for a living, is now in a bigger league. So I decided that I didn't want to travel round school to school. I would come and live with Charlie.

I sighed, and breathed in the air. Wow, I actually made it here. Charlie beside me pointed me to his car. Charlie is a chief policeman, so his car was slightly obvious with the Forks Police Logo on the Side. We loaded my two pretty big bags into it, for the ride to my new yet old home.

We arrived home, which was basically the same place it was those years ago. The same small brown house, two stories, two bedrooms, with lounge and kitchen, and lastly one bathroom, which I was so excited to share with Charlie, like any teen girl would be.

"Here you go" Said Charlie, leading me to my room then opening the door.

"I hope you like the colour of your bedspread, I thought you would"

"Thanks Dad, purple is… great" I replied. I usually call him Charlie, just Dad when he is around. I was fine with purple I really didn't mind too much and it was a really sweet thought of him.

Charlie left me to my own and I lay down on the bed, I was thinking about me starting Forks High tomorrow. Lucky met. I'm not really into being the new kid; I guess I'm kind of shy in that way. I sighed, and lay back on my bead.

Charlie called me downstairs and then led me to the garage. Inside was a Red Truck. Charlie cleared his throat.

"This is for you, a welcoming home present"

I stared at the car, speechless.

"Its ok if you don't like it, I mean I can get you anot-"

"Like it, I love it!"

Charlie beamed.

"I don't know if you remember, Billy Black, it's his old truck, he is in a wheelchair now and he can't drive, so I brought it off him"

I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, heaps"

--

I woke up pretty early; butterflies in my stomach already. I shoved down a couple pieces of toast, and then brushed my teeth. I got my bag, checked myself in the mirror for a brief second. Then I jumped in my truck, started it in the special way Charlie showed me yesterday and left. Charlie had left a little earlier than me, so I locked the door behind me.

I arrived at school, feeling very embarrassed, people were looking at me, or was it my truck? Well they seemed to be looking at me. The new kid. I hooped out of my truck and out of thin air, a guy appeared beside me.

"Hi my name is Eric, I just want to say, welcome to Forks High, I'm here to help if you have any questions" he spoke confidently and quickly.

"Um, Hi I'm-"

"Isabella" he cut in.

"Well yeah, I prefer Bella though"

"Okay Bella, come this way"

I followed him to the office where I got my class schedule along with all the information I will need.

My first classes seemed to go pretty well. Most of the kids in the classes were pretty nice, no troubles.

I navigated my way around to one of my Science Classes, Biology. I entered the room, and did my routine for the day. Introduce my self to the teachers.

"Hello"

The teacher looked up; his desk was well organised and read 'Mr Stewart Grant'. He glanced up

"Hi, you must be Isabella"

"Bella" I had gotten used to correcting people around here everyone seemed to know me as Isabella.

"Okay Bella, well please take a seat" He made a gesture towards the right side of the classroom.

"If you could meet me out of class one day and we can talk about what you have studied before"

I nodded then turned. I looked over to where he had pointed. There was one empty seat. I looked at the person who I would be sitting beside me. He had a certain beauty. His had scruffy brown hair which was over his eyes. He was wearing dark clothing with a single black strap bracelet on his left arm. There was a certain charm about him, but there was also some tragic, or some sort of sadness hanging with him. He looked up as I sat down, and almost too quickly looked down. I wondered what I had done wrong.

"Um… Hi" I said trying to make the atmosphere try to seem a little less awkward.

"Hi" the guy mumbled.

The rest of the science lesson went this way.

"Brriiiinngg"

The bell pierced the air sharply; the mystery boy got up and walked swiftly out of class.

Whoa. What did I do?

I headed to the cafeteria were I sat with some of my new friends. There was Eric, Mike who was in a few of my classes and had introduced him self earlier to me. There were also two girls Angela, Jessica and the rest of the people that these people all hung out with.

We were just sitting and talking when, the cafeteria door opened and a tall muscular and pretty blonde girl came walking in holding hands and talking to each other quietly.

"That's Emmet and Rosalie Cullen" Jessica informed me.

Next came in a jumpy small pixie like girl who was smiling holding a tall blonde curly haired guys hand, who was a little more serious.

"And that is Alice and Jasper"

"They are both together as in together, together" Angela informed me.

Then in following them all, on his own, was the mysteries guy from science class.

Edward POV.

I entered the cafeteria, and noticed almost instantly the new girl, Bella.

She, along with her two new friends by the look of it, Jessica and Angela were all staring at me. I tuned into Jessica's thoughts as I can only listen to one person at a time.

She was saying something aloud as well as thinking it in her head.

_That's Edward Cullen, apparently none of the girls here a good enough for him, but he also has some problem so most of us don't mind._

I smiled. Then tried to tune into Bella's thoughts, strangely I could not hear a word she was saying at all. I tried again and again… Nothing.

I sat down, why could I not hear her? I looked up and found her looking at me again. When she saw me looking back she blushed and turned around.

Bella POV.

I had found three things out about Edward. Number one, he likes ditching class. Number two he doesn't smile. Number three he doesn't seem to like me.


	2. Seattle

A/N

I just want to Thank, wastingwishes, my new beta, amazing friend and future writer who we will all know and love =) x

Plus I want to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed it, you guys are awesome and are the reason why I am going to write this story.

This is a really short chapter I would have liked it to be longer, but I'm slightly busy at the moment. The next chapter will be an exciting one – I promise.

--

Bella POV

I sat at my desk and glanced out my window, it was winter again, the trees were bare and ice covered our grass. I looked up at my calendar, it was January, I realized I had been in Forks for one year. I ran my fingers though my long brown hair, I needed a haircut. I looked at my self in the mirror, I hadn't really changed in the year I had been here. Although I could think of who had. Edward. For some reason, I couldn't get him out of my mind, and I didn't know why. I seemed to be the only person who actually thought about him. Angela and Jessica told me to forget about it, he was only like that because he had, had a troubled past. My question was if he had a troubled past then why was no one helping him? I noticed that he appeared to becoming more and more drawn away from everyone, I barely even saw him anymore. I stopped my thoughts, why am I thinking about him? I shook my head in attempt to get him out of it. I decided that I needed to go for a walk.

The air was cold, yet it helped clear my mind, I worked my way through a path leading to a meadow. I liked to call it my meadow, it was a small clearing in the woods, which seemed untouched. It also seemed to get the most sun, and was . I lay down on the grass and sat down against a tree.

I heard a rustling noise, and I opened my eyes instantly. Out of the corner of my eyes I could have sworn I saw someone, someone wearing black clothes. Na, it must have been me, I got up and checked the time on my watch, six thirty! Gosh I'd better get going Charlie would be home soon, and I m supposed to be cooking dinner tonight.

--

"I'll be back around eight"

I called out to Charlie, then closed the door behind me. I walked out toward my Truck.

"Ouch"

In what seemed to be a second, I had ended up from walking, to being sprawled out on the ground. Ah, how clumsiness and ice mixed well. I picked myself up at looked back at the house to seen if Charlie had seen me and was freaking out, he hadn't; I was all clear to go.

I jumped in the car and took out the map to Seattle, I decided that it was time for me to go to get a haircut and some new clothes. Seattle it was only an hour and a half drive from Forks so I thought that I may as well go and have a look.

My finger followed the road that I was going to journey on. I noticed that there was a reasonably long bridge, that I would be driving over. When I was little I used to hold my breath over a bridge, the child in me decided that I may have to repeat that again.

I turned my radio up and started up my truck.


End file.
